Those Annoying Triplets
by princesscielchan
Summary: It had only been a simple day that I had spent recording with my siblings and best friend. (MunchingBrotato x OC [Rated T for failed humour and mild swearing])


**In case anyone gets confused, I have four OC's in this story (I seem to have a problem with adding millions of OC's into stories haha), and here they are:**

**MaiKawaiiTea (My-Kuh-Why-Eee-Tea) - Misty (the main character)**

**HatChuKey (Hat-Chu-Key) - Leo **

**MrChristmasChan (Mister-Christmas-Chaaan) - Noel**

**ChiiYouKey (Ch-Eee-You-Key) - Alleah (pronounced Ah-Lay-Ah)**

**K thanks bye!**

"Ready?"

"Yeah, just say whenever. You doin' the intro?"

I closed my eyes and sighed. "Sure."

"Kay. 3...2...1… go."

I grinned. "What's going on my little monkeys, I'm MaiKawaiiTea or Misty and I am joined by the wonderful MrChristmasChan, or Noel, and we are here with a new minigame that came out on MunchingBrotato and Kkcomics' server last week, Bungee!" I cheered in to the mic. "Now what is Bungee, Noel?"

"Uh…" I saw her sprinting and jumping on my computer screen. "Bungee is where you have to get gold blocks and you have to jump at the same time and if you hit the coal blocks you are blinded and if you hit diamond blocks then you win you little mother fucker." Her tone turned venomous towards the end of her description. "Was that good, Mii?" she asked me, her blunt voice ringing through the Skype call.

I laughed and stopped running and sprinting. "What the hell, Noel!" I said, and I heard her giggling too.

"You disgust me." she told me with a fake cold voice, and I started laughing even more. I was laughing so much I hardly realized that the game had started. Everyone was already ten points or more ahead of me, and I was still giggling. Stopping, my Minecraft character began to jump high into the dark sky full of gold, coal, and diamond blocks.

"Oh god, Noel! The game had already begun!" I shouted, clicking furiously. She made a sound that was related to a strangled elephant, and I heard her clicking like a maniac, too.

"Misty why do you do this to me~?" Noel whined, and when I looked at the score board, she was at the bottom. I snorted and giggled.

"Dude, you suck at this game." I remarked.

"So do you!" she shot back. I frowned, holding back my laughter, and grunted loudly.  
"Whatever girlfriend, you don't own me." I 'snapped'.

I heard Noel throw her mouse down. "You know what, Misty!" she shouted. "I am sooooo done!"

I saw her Minecraft character stop moving. I kept jumping, but was curious nonetheless.  
"Noel." I said in a derpy voice. "Water you doin' Noel."

I could hear her texting someone.

"Noel~. Noeruuuu~ Noel. No. Ellll~" I started to sing the Christmas carol 'The First Noel', and then laughed. "It's funny because your username is MrChristmasChan and your name is related to Christmas..." I laughed again.

"Shaddap." She replied in her own derpy voice. I laughed.

"What did you do, Noel?" I repeated, this time in my original voice.

"What is with all of this negativity?" a voice that I knew wasn't Noel's sounded in my ears. I jumped and stopped playing Bungee for a second to check Skype.

"Noel, what did you do?" I asked again.

She laughed. "I might have added HatChuKey and ChiiYouKey into the call…." She said somewhat quietly. I heard laughter, this time coming from a male, and I rolled my eyes.

"The Keys are here!" I shouted into my microphone, resuming my jumping in Bungee.

"Yo yo dudes." A girl I know as Alleah, or ChiiYouKey, spoke.

"Yo!" Noel yelled. "What's up?"

"I don't know." Alleah's high pitched laugh rung through my headphones. I flinched, but continued jumping. "Noel just sent me a text like," she paused, "Five seconds ago to say to get on my Skype with Leo, and yeah!" she yelled the last part. I laughed. Leo was HatChuKey, if you haven't guessed already.

"Well, now that you're both here, want to join us for the last round of Bungee?" I asked as the round ended. Noel got last place, and I got placed somewhere in the middle. "Damn, I didn't win." I added, and Noel snorted loudly.

"Sure! The Realm, right?" Alleah asked. "That's the Canadian and pink dude's server?"

"Yeah."

I let my jaw drop. "He's purple, Alleah! Purple!"

I could practically see her eyes roll.

About ten minutes later, we finished the recording, with Noel and I getting the last two places, and Alleah and Leo getting the top two.

"So, anyways." Noel said, "Thank you guys for watching us lose, and… uh, yeah." She coughed, and we all laughed. "But seriously, thank you guys for watching, let's see if we can get at least 2,000 likes on this video!"

"Yeah boy!" I shouted, jumping around the screen. "And we will all see you guys later!"  
"Bye monkeys!" Alleah yelled, and we all ended our recording.

"Thanks for accepting Noel's initiation, guys." I told Alleah and Leo, laughing.

"Hey, no problem. Do you still have time to video chat?" Leo asked, and I frowned.

"Why would we need to? We do live in the same house…" I reminded him.

"I don't, though!" Alleah piped up.

I found myself rolling my eyes at the screen as Noel muttered, "Yeah, yeah."

"But you're over here so much you basically live here." I pointed out. She and Alleah laughed, agreeing with me, whilst Leo muttered something under his breath.

"Well, bye~" Alleah sung, and the beep that told us that she left the Skype call sounded. I exited without saying bye, and logged off of Minecraft. I jumped out of my chair, and walked out of my room, and down the stairs. Leo and Noel were already in the living room, both eating apples. I smiled and walked over to them.

"What's up dudes." I said, sitting down on a chair opposite of the two. "It's not like I just talked to you five minutes ago." Leo scoffed and threw his apple core in a garbage can.

"Is Alleah coming over today?"

Noel made a face and rolled her eyes. "Dunno. Probably," she muttered, getting up to walk into the kitchen, making me raise an eyebrow, but say nothing.

I hummed and checked my twitter account on my phone. I had started my Youtube channel, MaiKawaiiTea, last summer, and I just reached over 20,000 subscribers a month ago. Alleah, Leo, Noel and I started our channels around the same time, but so far, me and Noel have a lot more fans than the other two.

I scrolled through my feed, looking at little fan art that people had drawn for me. I came across a MistyxLeo one and made a face, but showed him anyway.

"That's... nice?" he looked at me. "Why are you showing me that?"

I shrugged. "It's cute, but disturbing, seeing as how we're siblings-"

"Guys!" Leo and I exchanged glances as Alleah raced inside the house. She was panting, seeing as how she probably sprinted over here, even if she lives a few houses down from us. "Guess what just happened?" she didn't wait for us to ask what, and instead blurted out, "Have you checked Skype?"

We shook our heads 'no'. Noel walked in, looking very confused.

"Alleah...? When did you get here-"

"Kkcomics and lilshortysgs messaged the four of us on Skype!" Alleah squealed, cutting off my pink-haired sister.

[AN: I suck at ending chapters. I don't even know if this counts as a cliffhanger, but hey, now you know that Noel and Misty and Leo are siblings. And that Noel has pink hair.

/cough cough

Anyways.

I am making Kyle and Shelby a big part in this story [but they're still only secondary characters, sorreh :o] because I have only seen around one or two fanfictions with them in it. I just find it weird, since Tyler/MunchingBrotato always records with them and has known them longer than people like BajanCanadian and SkyDoesMinecraft [I think...?]

Well I hope this was semi-interesting. If this _is, _then I will maybe post the next chapter...

Byeeeee!]


End file.
